When and where I want
by Loverboys
Summary: Summary:The reader has an immense crush on Crowley and he knows it. He decides to show her who she really belongs to, and who is really in control. He's going to take her how he wants her and when he wants her.
1. Chapter 1

You have to be crazy. Like seriously, this can't be normal. And yet here you are, fantasizing about Crowley in the back of the Impala. You have been riding around with Sam and Dean Winchester for the past 3 hours on the way to your next case. To entertain yourself, you have been thinking about all the ways Crowley could have you; in the shower, on the ground, in a public restroom, in the middle of a vampire attack. Seriously every possible scenario, your dirty little mind has thought of it. You can't help it, you know it's wrong to have such a deep crush on a demon. And not any demon; THE FUCKING KING OF HELL. Just thinking about it makes your lower half quiver. What was it about him? His awesome and enormous power? The snarky charm of his wit? His dark and devious ways? That sexy smile he got when he was doing something unethical? Oh shit was that a moan? You pause quickly, making sure the Winchester's didn't hear you. They had been working with Crowley lately, and it obviously has taken an immense toll on your fantasies and sexual frustrations. You sigh to yourself, is that all they are? Just fantasies and hopes that will never come to fruition?

The lights of the motel sign bring you out of your day dreams. Sam and Dean park to go into the lobby and get the room keys. You begin to unload bags and supplies when you suddenly feel a presence. You spin around to see Crowley standing inches from you. You scream, completely caught off guard.

"Hello, love" Crowley greets calmly, his eyes scanning over you. You feel your cheeks blush, and you are glad it's dark outside.

"Crowley" you greet, trying not to hyperventilate. He looks so good in his black suit, and you have to keep yourself from biting your lip at him. "The boys are in the lobby if you need them" you say nonchalantly, trying not to show your growing lust. He comes closer, his body barely touching yours, but you can feel the heat radiating off of him. He takes your chin in his hands.

"Oh no my dearest little hunter, I came for you." You freeze. For you? Crowley never came for you.

"Oh?" you ask, unable to say anything more intelligent without having your voice shake.

"Yes" he grins maliciously. "About a month ago, I had a witch place a spell on you."

"What?!" you yell, backing away from his touch.

"Oh don't fret, completely harmless. I had begun to suspect that you harbored rather lustful feelings for me."

You stutter, trying to keep your cool, "umm, wha- what gave you that idea?" you ask, your voice becoming panicked and shrill.

"Little lass" Crowley chuckles, "I've been around a while; I think I know when someone is interested and aroused." He steps towards you again, stroking your cheek. You resist the urge to lean into his palm. "The stolen glances, the giddy conversations, the way I don't even know what eye color you have because you're pupils are so dilated when I'm around."

"Oh" you state, looking away. Well this is awkward. "And the spell?"

"As I said, harmless. It simply allows me to hear every thought you have. Every daydream, every…fantasy." Well fuck. You think back to all of the thoughts you've had, especially today.

You feel as though you might cry, and you think tears are ready to fall. You are so embarrassed you could just die. "Now, now, love, don't cry." Crowley coos, putting his hand on your waist. "I admit that I as well feel lust for you."

"You do?" you squeak, a fire burning in your loins.

"Well of course, you're a hot little number. And once I was able to hear your thoughts? My, my, aren't you a kinky little thing."

You give him a shy smile, and your heart beat begins to race. You lean in, thinking you can steal a kiss, but he puts a finger over your lips to stop you. "No, no love, not here. But soon." He strokes your bottom lip with his thumb.

"Why?" you whine petulantly.

Crowley just smirks at you, "because, I want you my way. I want you how I want you and when I want you," he leans in closer, his lips ghosting yours, "and baby, you're mine now. And I'll take you when I damn well choose."

"Yes sir," you whisper, desperate to touch those lips, but you restrain yourself. He gives a soft lick to your top lip, but that's all.

"That's my girl, I'll see you soon" and just like that, he vanishes. You stand there, trying to grasp what the hell just occurred. One thing's for sure; you are incredibly horny, and you're going to require some alone time tonight.

It's been about two days since the incident, but luckily you haven't been obsessing about it…much. Sam and Dean have kept you busy with a case surrounding a haunted house. Multiple ghosts, multiple backstories, multiple bones to torch and spirits to waste.

At this particular moment you are fighting alongside the Winchester's, keeping spirits at bay with an iron rod. Dean is busy finding the bones while you and Sam attack the ghosts inside the house. Furniture is flying, and ghosts screaming, but it's nothing you haven't handled before. You are a good hunter and so is Sam, honestly, you aren't in any real danger. You swipe a ghost, causing it to vaporize for a moment, and then you hear a voice behind you, laced in a British accent, "Hello again love."

You turn, "Crowley, what the-" but before you can finish he grabs your wrist and you are transported to a sophisticated hotel suite. You stumble after you arrive, a little dazed by the trip.

"Well gorgeous, let's get to it" Crowley growls in your ear.

You stare at him, completely shocked. "I was in the middle of a fight!"

"As I recall, I take you when I want and how I want."

"But-"

"Shhhh, do you belong to me, or not?" You feel your whole lower half clench in response to his words. Fight? What fight? Winchesters? Never heard of 'em.

"Yes, I do." Crowley smirks at you, his eyes devious and lusty.

"Good. And besides, I recall a certain fantasy of yours where I take you in the middle of a vampire attack, well my pet, this is not much different."

You nod, feeling yourself already becoming wet from the sheer proximity to him.

"From the numerous and numerous fantasies I've had the deep pleasure of hearing" you quickly turn away, embarrassed again, "no, no, I thoroughly enjoyed them. I appreciate a woman with a…creative imagination. It seems you really like the idea of being a good little sub, and getting a bit…tied up?"

You moan softly at his words, biting your lip to keep it from being too loud. Crowley walks to you, gabbing you by the waist as his hand travels down to cup your ass. He lunges at your mouth, kissing you deeply and passionately. You feel your legs weaken, and you are thankful for his hold around you. His tongue darts in and out, quickly conquering every inch of your mouth. His tongue travels to the back of your throat, drowning out your moans of pleasure. He grinds his growing erection against your crotch, showing you just how ready he is for you. He skims his teeth along your jaw before sucking and biting your throat, leaving many marks, claiming you as his.

"Do you want me to fuck you, my sweet?" he growls as he tugs at your ear lobe. You release a high pitch whine as you grind against him. He gives you a sharp spank on the ass, "now lovely, I need to hear you say it. I want you to beg for it. Beg for my cock to split you open and ravish you."

"Oh fuck" you breathe. You grab on to Crowley's shoulders, trying desperately not to fall over. "Fuck me Crowley, take me, have your way with me. Please! I'm yours, all yours, I'll do anything."

He chuckles as he nuzzles your hair, "now that's what I like to hear." He snaps his fingers and you fly backwards but slow down so you don't completely smack against the wall. You wrists get pinned against the wall over your head by some invisible force. Your toes are just barely brushing the carpet beneath you. Crowley walks slowly over, surveying his demon work. "Beautiful, well, besides the surplus of clothing." He nods his head again, and you are free of all your clothes, naked and vulnerable before him. You try to close your legs, uncomfortable with the exposure. Crowley whispers in your ear, "We will be having none of that." The invisible force brings you forward from against the wall so Crowley can circle you. Your legs are forced apart, held in place by another invisible force. Holy shit, you're floating. Crowley circles you again, slapping your ass as he passes your back side. You moan, turned on by his dominance.

"There is no reason to be ashamed of your nakedness. You are so incredibly sexy my dear little hunter."

You lock eyes with Crowley, his dark eyes piercing into your soul. He gives a soft lick to one of your nipples, teasing it expertly until it grows completely hard and erect. He begins to bite and suck, causing you to hiss in pleasure. You want to touch him, grab his face and kiss him, touch his body, but the invisible restraints keep your wrists above your head. "Oh sweetie, keep trying, you won't be able to touch me until I want you to." He reaches around to grab your ass, digging his fingers in. "This ass is mine."

"Yes sir, yours" you moan, throwing your head back. He drags his hand around your waist and down to your pussy, holding his hand over your sex. "And this, is most certainly mine." You try to grind against his hand, begging to be touched.

"Yes sir! Oh yes." Crowley bites at your lip, tugging on it between his teeth. "Say my name" he whispers.

"Crowley" you whine, utterly turned on. He slaps your ass, causing it to sting.

"Louder my pet" he growls.

"Oh Crowley!" you moan louder, your voice echoing through the room. He fists a hand into your hair and pulls, exposing your throat. He skims his teeth along, and you can feel the vibrations of his voice radiate through you. "Now my little hunter, I'm about to do something. But I don't want you to cum until I say so." You want so badly to wrap your legs around his waist, to ride him, but your legs are still suspended and held in place. "I want to hear you say it" he prompts.

"I promise, I will not cum until you say so." He nods, before sticking out his tongue. As he falls to his knees he drags his tongue along your jaw, down your throat, between your breasts, over your stomach, and stopping at your lower abdomen. You feel a simultaneous chill and fire from the trail he leaves.

He kisses the inside of your thigh before nosing your crotch. "That's my good girl. Already so wet and ready for me." He sticks out his tongue to tease your clitoris, dancing around it as he pulsates, rapidly hitting it. You feel yourself grow wetter, and you can't stop your hips from bucking.

"Hold still my beauty" he warns. He kisses your hole before slipping in his tongue, lapping up your wetness. He pushes in deeper, playing at your walls.

You bite your bottom lip, suppressing your moan. "Oh dearie, don't be shy let me hear it" and he twirls hid tongue inside of you, utterly and completely tongue fucking your wet pussy. You release a completely pleasured uninhibited moan, throwing your head back in ecstasy. He lifts a hand up to squeeze your breast as he plays his tongue inside you. You begin to build, trying to suppress it. But you know that feeling all too well, you're close, and you can't stop it. You silently beg he'll give you permission, but he remains silent. It's building more and then suddenly you shatter into a mind blowing orgasm. Your walls contract as you ride it out, screaming in pleasure. Your head falls forward, and you try to recover and get your breathing normal. Crowley is near your face and he has an amused look on his face.

"Oh my silly little thing, I thought I told you not to cum without permission." You look up to meet his dark eyes.

"I'm sorry" you whisper, and he raises an eyebrow at you. "I'm sorry, sir" you correct.

"Well, now you'll have to be punished before I fuck you." You squeak slightly in anticipation, already regaining your libido. Oh what Crowley does to you. He snaps his fingers, and your ankles and wrists are released. You fall into his strong waiting arms, and he carries you over to the king sized bed. He leans you over his knees, your stomach in his lap, and you can feel his errection. He runs his hand along your ass, feeling every inch of your skin. "Now tell me, why are you being punished?"

"Because I disobeyed" you answer, ready for the worst.

"Good. I think about six will suffice." He brings his hand down on your butt cheek, the sound echoing through the room. You squeak at it, it stings a bit, but it's more loud than anything. He gives another, in the exact same spot. After the third or fourth, you feel yourself get incredibly wet, even though your ass is terribly sore. At the end of the sixth you can feel a permanent hand print stinging against your skin. Crowley gently kisses his work, his breath cooling it momentarily. "Oh, you did very well."

You sigh, suddenly exhausted from the toll your punishment took. But Crowley is not done with you yet. He lays you down on the bed, and then snaps his fingers to rid himself of his clothes. You stare open jawed, drinking in Crowley's naked body. He was glorious. You had thought about it so many times, but never thought you would actually be able to see it. You moan softly, ready for him to take you. He crawls over to you, thick cock completely hard between his legs.

"Here's how it's going to work" he explains. "You may put your hands on my arms, but nowhere else. I'm in charge not you. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." And you grab his strong forearms, ready and wanting. He gets between your legs and lines up with your hole before sinking in, deep and delicious. "Holy shit!" you whine, surprised by how big his cock feels inside you.

"So tight my little sub" he praises as he draws out of you. Suddenly he slams into you, going balls deep and completely penetrating you. He nails your sweet spot, causing you to cry out. "Yes" he hisses, "let me hear you. Let everyone hear that you are my pretty little slut. You are my whore." You whine at his words, unable to try to speak, coherent speech is a distant idea. He pulls out again, and you circle your hips enticingly, begging for him to come back in. "Such a needy girl" he whispers bemused. He slams into you again, gaining a rhythm. He thrusts deep and fast, pounding your pussy. You lift your hips up to meet him, gaining as much delicious friction as you possibly can. Crowley is wild and rough, and you simply hold on tight, enjoying the ride. You feel the orgasm building inside you once ago, your entire body on fire, constricting in pleasure.

"I'm close too" Crowley reassures, as if sensing what was coming. "It's okay my pet, cum for me. Cum for me now." His words are your undoing and you come violently around him, your pussy clenching around his dick. Your world is completely shaking and you feel him cum too, your name on his lips. His seed fills you up, hot and fast. He falls onto your body as you both breath heavily, trying to regain your composures.

"Well my little slut, you are truly incredible" he complements, sounding genuine. He pulls out of you, and strokes your face thoughtfully before standing up. He snaps his fingers and your clothes appear back on. You look at him in confusion.

"No snuggle time?" you ask. Crowley chuckles at you, before smiling slyly.

"Oh my little hunter, you have to earn that. Maye next time…and believe me, there will most definitely be a next time." You nod, a smile playing at your lips. Crowley gives you one last kiss, soft and heated, "Good night."

"Good night" you whisper back. And he snaps his fingers and you are transported to the motel room with Sam and Dean.

"Where the Hell have you been?" Dean demands from the kitchen table. Sam looks up from his laptop.

"And what the hell are those?" Sam asks, pointing out your numerous hickeys.

"Ummm" you start, unable to give a decent answer.

"Well?" they both demand in unison.

"I need to use the shower" you announce as you race to the bathroom. You stay in the restroom for a long time, processing all that had happened. You have no fucking clue what you are going to tell the Winchesters, but for right now, you can't keep the immense grin off your face. You know you are going to bed happy.


	2. Chapter 2

You had finally done it. You finally had sex with Crowley; better yet, he fucked you utterly senseless. Maybe it was wrong, but it felt so good. He was truly incredible, strong, and sexy as hell. Your first time with him was about a week ago, and since then you had done it thirteen more times. But tonight was different; you were going to earn your right to cuddle with the King of Hell.

Your legs are wrapped around Crowley's waist as he holds you up against the wall. His hands grip your ass tightly, cupping your cheeks. He bites along your jaw before settling into the crook of your neck to mark you with another hickey. His erection grows through his suit pants, and you can't help but grind your crotch against it. You moan as he bucks up into you, rubbing against you with merciless friction. He takes your mouth, his tongue sliding and twirling, claiming every part inside. You get feisty as you spar with your own tongue, and you capture his before sucking on it, wet and loud. Crowley moans loudly and he gives a small slap to your ass, more in appreciation than punishment. You run your fingers up the back of his neck and into his hair as you bite his earlobe, pulling and sucking.

"You certainly are feisty tonight" he growls into your ear, a devious chuckle escaping his throat.

"That's what you do to me" you moan, "I want you so bad."

"Likewise my pet" Crowley responds, nuzzling his face in your cleavage. He kisses you before giving small bites.

"And" you manage between your desperate breaths, "I want to earn that cuddle time."

He leans back to look at you, eyes incredulous and amused. "My, my aren't we persistent."

You give a slow languid lick across his bottom lip before giving him your best puppy eyes and pouty lip.

"Imitating furry little creatures does nothing to me" Crowley says dryly, "however, you have been such a good girl, I suppose I could give you the opportunity to prove yourself." He puts you down on the floor, and then snaps his fingers. He stands before you completely naked, his cock standing at attention. You are left in a black lace bra and panties (not what you put on this morning). "Alright my little hunter; prove yourself" he says seductively, challenging you.

You wink at him before pushing him backwards onto the motel bed. Sam and Dean are on a hunt, and you're supposed to be doing research. But that means that they should be gone for hours. Crowley seems surprised by your force, but he allows you to continue. You push him again so that he is laying on the bed, his legs hanging off the side. You drop down in between them and give a small kiss to the head of his cock. His breath hitches, turned on by the sudden attention to his member. You swipe your thumb over the slit, spreading the pre cum that is already leaking all around the head. He hisses in pleasure, and you grin to yourself. Oh yes, these cuddles are so gonna happen.

You give a long pressured lick up along his shaft, sending tingles all up his body. "That's it baby" he praises. You tease his head, your tongue performing a tantalizing dance. You grab his hips, your nails digging into his flesh but he doesn't seem to mind. You push further, taking his cock into your mouth and you begin to hollow out your cheeks. His hips buck up, forcing his thick cock to the back of your throat making you gag slightly. Crowley moans at the noise you make, "that's it, gag on it my little cock slut."

You grab the base of his cock, pumping it while you bob your head up and down, twisting your wrist along the shaft. "Oh darling, you have such a talented little mouth." You hum in appreciation around his member, sending vibrations deep to his groin. You begin to cup his balls, caressing them softly. You give a small lick, causing him to shiver before turning back to his dick. His hips begin to jerk out of rhythm, and you know that he is building.

"You are so splendid" he comments in between gasps, "but if you want me to fuck you tonight, you should probably stop." You come of his dick with a sloppy pop, a line of spit still connecting your mouth with the head.

"Get on the bed," he commands, and you quickly do as you're told. He snaps his fingers, making you naked and exposed in front of him. He leans over you, trailing kisses from your jaw down to your breasts. He gently bites one, causing you to hiss in pleasure. He runs a hand up your leg, circling your inner thigh before he palms your pussy.

"Let's see if my little hunter is ready for me" he whispers, seductive and dangerous. He slips two fingers in, stretching your wet hole. "That's a good girl, so nice and wet." You moan softly, enjoying the feel of his expert fingers, pulsating inside you. He runs his thumb over your clitoris, massaging it in a circular motion. Your pelvis lifts involuntarily as you thrust, looking to make contact with anything.

"Do you want me to fuck this tight pussy?" he asks.

"Yes, sir" you whine, needing him inside you like yesterday.

"Louder, gorgeous."

"Yes sir! Please fuck me!" you shout in desperation, wanting to be filled. He grabs your waist and rolls with you until you end up on top, straddling him. He gives a growl, filled with pure carnal desire. He lifts up your hips and guides your hole over his rock hard member. "Just try not to fall off" he mentions, before bringing your hips downward forcefully. He penetrates your pussy, slamming into you. You lean back, overcome by lust and pleasure, but you catch yourself on his thighs. He begins to thrust his hips up, nailing your sweet spot repeatedly. He is completely pounding you until you are nothing but pure sexual energy, passion burning in your loins, through your veins. You move your hips matching his rhythms.

"Touch yourself" he commands. You act on it without even thinking as you go for your breasts. He utterly ruins you as you squeeze yourself, letting your finger tease your nipples till they are painfully hard and erect. You can't comprehend your own name, you are completely wrecked by his movements, his voice; the way his fingers are leaving deep bruises on your hips. You feel the fire start to burn deep inside you, and your thighs are so sore from riding him, but you can't stop.

"Holy fucking shit!" you cry out, moaning a high squeal.

"Let the whole world hear you my pet." Crowley growls as he throws his head back. Your pussy clenches around him and he bites his bottom lip in ecstasy.

"Crowley!" you scream, unable to control yourself-

"Do you hear something?" Sam asks as Dean searches for the motel key. Dean pauses to listen, hearing something from inside the motel room.

"Sounds like a scuffle; what the hell is going on?" He asks, puzzled.

They hear a high pitched scream followed by a "Crowley!"

"Fuck! That's (y/n), I think Crowley's got her. Shit, what if she's being tortured?" Dean yells, panicked. He searches for his key, but his fingers are fumbling.

"Get the damn door open, Dean!" Sam shouts.

"Fuck it" Dean growls as he kicks in the door-

You are so close, your body begging for a sweet delicious release. "Cum for me love" Crowley commands. And just as you both climax, you hear the door fly open, coming off its hinges. You turn to see the Winchesters, running in the room before freezing at the sight. You want to stop, cover up your bouncing breasts, stop the sexual noises from escaping your mouth, but it's too late. You and Crowley both are in the throes of passion, and you can't stop riding out your orgasms. You finish with your names on each other's lips.

"What the hell?" Dean cries, slapping a hand over his eyes. You hop off of Crowley with a painful wince, trying to hide yourself with a large pillow.

Sam awkwardly averts his eyes, scared to look anywhere. "Jesus Christ, really? With Crowley?" Sam shouts in disgust. You turn to look for the demon, but he has vanished. You have to deal with the Winchesters, your face turning a deep scarlet as you flush violently.

"Guys, I –uh" you start, unable to think of anything to say. You were fucked.

"Oh god I think I'm gonna be sick" Dean gags.

Sam uncomfortably runs a hand through his hair, "how long has this been going on?"

"A week" you mutter almost inaudibly.

Dean looks at you with a glare, before realizing you're still partially naked and jerking his head to look at the carpet. "You mean to tell me you've been swapping fluids with the King of Hell for a whole week?"

"And in my bed!" Sam whines, dropping his head down in defeat.

"Come on, like you guys have never fucked anything non-human" you say defensively.

"Not the King of Hell" Dean snaps, "nothing of this caliber and magnitude."

Sam sighs, "Look, this conversation is far from over, but I need a beer, and you need to…cover up."

Dean follows Sam out of the room before muttering, "I wonder how much it would hurt to gouge my eyes out. Sammy, hit me on the head so I don't remember any of this."

You let out a breath you didn't know you had been holding. Well that was awkward as all hell. Crowley pops up beside you, sitting on the bed, still nude.

"You left me" you mutter bitterly, a tracing of an embarrassed blush still on your cheeks.

"My dear, trust me. It would have been far worse, and perhaps more violent, if I had stayed." You give a slight nod, barely agreeing with him.

"So why did you come back?"

He sighs, leaning his head back. "Given the circumstances…and that superior, fantastic blow job…I think you have earned some spooning. At least until the moose and squirrel come back."

You have to fight with all your might to keep your grin from splitting your face in two. He lays down on the bed, staring at you with his dark eyes. "Now get over here" he commands. You quickly lay down next to him, facing your body towards his. He reaches out to grab your hips, pressing you firmly against himself as his hand strokes you ass. You bend your arms in front of you, placing your hands on his chest, feeling his warmth. You nuzzle your face in his neck as he captures your legs, tangling them up with his. He gives a small kiss to your forehead before whispering, "Don't you go telling anyone about this. The King of Hell doesn't spoon. I have a reputation you know." You simply nod as you sneak a glance; and a small smile is etched on his lips. You bite your lip to keep a happy giggle down, completely proud with yourself. You drift off to sleep, totally exhausted, but perfectly content.


	3. Chapter 3

You sit on the motel bed, cleaning your gun and reloading it for your next hunt tomorrow. Sam is doing research on the computer at the kitchen table, eyes serious and focused. Dean is laying on the other bed, sprawled out and cleaning his favorite knife with a cloth.

It's been a slow night, and the motel room is pretty quiet. You sigh quietly, missing Crowley. He told you that he was extremely busy, handling mutinous demons and controlling Hell. You understand, but you would much rather have him here with you. To touch you; sliding his skin up and down yours. To feel his lips against yours, the way they seemed like they were made to capture you. The way his cock split you wide open, the way you would feel the effects a day later. You whip your head up, realizing you were lost in fantasy and didn't hear Dean's question.

"Huh?" You say, looking at the hunter.

"I said you did a good job yesterday against that shape shifter." You beam at him; a compliment from Dean really meant something.

"Thanks Dean!" You answer happily.

He props himself up, sitting on the edge of the motel bed, knees slightly brushing yours.

"Really though, you are an amazing hunter, smart, fast, tough."

You blush a bit, overcome by Dean's compliment. "Gee Dean, aren't you being sweet tonight? How drunk are you?" You tease. He gives a forced chuckle, awkwardly rubbing his hand at the back of his neck.

"I just thought you should know how amazing you are. That you deserve the best." He says completely serious. His face leans in, and he is suddenly a little too close. You stare into his green eyes, confused by his sudden interest.

"Thanks Dean" you say carefully, suddenly a bit suspicious.

"Yeah, you deserve a man who's good, who can protect you" and he slowly places his hand on your knee, and you have to fight the urge to jerk it away. Oh, this just got awkward.

"I know Dean, but don't worry about me" you say, trying to keep your tone light and casual.

"Look, I can't help it. I...(y/n) I care about you." He's suddenly a little too close, his hand stroking your cheek, "and I want to be with you. I want you to be my girlfriend. You are amazing and I want-"

"Dean" you sigh, wishing this wasn't happening.

"Uh, Dean?" Sam calls, causing Dean to roll his eyes.

"Not now Sam" Dean says gruffly, not taking his eyes off of you.

"But Dean!" He calls a little more forcefully. Dean turns in irritation, before looking at Crowley, who is standing at the foot of the motel beds.

"Shit" Dean mutters a bit dejected.

"Now squirrel," Crowley states calmly, "please take your hands off of my lovely girl." Dean glares at Crowley, his eyes angry. Crowley smoothly stares back, a hint of fire burning in his eyes as he watches Dean slowly back away from you.

He stands up and walks over towards Crowley. "Thank you Dean" he says quietly.

Dean snaps his head toward Crowley, "Fuck you."

"Dean leave it alone. This is stupid," Sam admonishes. You creep over towards Sam in the kitchen while Crowley and Dean stare at each other.

"Dammit Sam, shut up. Fuck you Crowley. She's too damn good for you."

"Oh I agree, a noble hunter shacking up with the King of Hell? Doesn't make much sense to your narrow mind does it?" Crowley asks, his voice edgy.

"You don't deserve her. She should be with me" Dean growls, his voice low.

"Not so fast loverboy. Let me remind you that you spent your time in Hell torturing other souls" Crowley snaps. Your wince slightly, knowing that is a very sensitive subject for Dean.

Dean's lips curl, and he and Crowley begin a heated argument that is excruciating to watch.

"I'm sorry" Sam whispers to you.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Oh Dean's crush on you? Three months maybe, but it didn't get bad till he saw you with Crowley that one night." You sigh, exasperated by the whole situation. You love Dean, but as a friend. You've just never viewed him romantically, but you also hated to know that he was hurting.

"Guys!" you yell, causing Crowley and the older Winchester to face you. "Dean, I had no idea you felt that way. I swear. You are a great guy, an excellent hunter, and an amazing friend. But I don't see you that way, I'm so sorry."

"Dean" Crowley begins, "This little hunter is mine. She chose me. She can walk out anytime she wants, but she won't. You will never be with this gorgeous woman, because I will do everything in my power to keep her. I don't like people touching what is mine, and if it happens again, I can promise you this. I will rip your genitals off and burn them at the stake in the fire pits of Hell! Do I make myself clear?"

Dean juts his jaw out in defiance, looking like he's going to murder Crowley.

"You saw what happened to that Neanderthal at the bar, I don't feel like doing it again." Crowley warns, his voice dangerous. To be honest, this was the most terrifying you have ever seen him. Dean sighs in defeat before storming into the bathroom and slamming the door shut.

You turn to look at Crowley, and he grabs you by the hair, kissing you deeply. His tongue begins its conquest, deep and sensual. A soft moan escapes your mouth as his hand runs up your front to cup you breast. You grind slightly into him, feeling that he is already semi hard. You let your hand wander down his back before grabbing his ass. He moans into your mouth, a deliciously sexual sound that does things to your loins. Your pussy already getting wet for him. You are interrupted by Sam clearing is throat.

"Um, still here guys" he mutters, refusing to look up from his laptop screen. You instantly feel embarrassed, a blush crawling over your cheeks.

"I thought you were busy" you say quietly.

Crowley just shrugs, "I have tabs on you lovey, a little bird came and told me that someone was touching something that belonged to me. Naturally I had to correct the situation." You smirk at him, knowing he cares about you more than he lets on.

"So, don't you have business to get back to" you ask, sad to see him go so soon.

He gives you a wicked grin, "Oh my naïve little pet, you really think I would leave you alone tonight after the stunt that squirrel pulled?" You eye him curiously, wondering what he was planning. "I intend to spend the night with you, cuddling you till you fall asleep, you know."

"You just want Dean to have to watch you with your arms around me."

"Bingo sweetheart" he says before giving you a quick peck on the lips. He leads you over to the bed and you lay down, Crowley sinking in behind you. He snakes his arm around to capture you, pulling your back to his chest. He tangles his legs with yours as his hands absently stroke your breasts. His semi hard cock is at your ass, and you can't help but grind against it, teasing him. He gives a bite to your shoulder blade, part playful part punishment, but you just smile to yourself. You turn your head to give him a goodnight kiss, which he returns with a little lick to your bottom lip. You sink back in, eyes closing. But before you can fall asleep you hear Dean exit the bathroom before groaning in annoyance and disgust. You hear Sam suppressing a chuckle while Dean tries to get comfortable on the couch.

"Mine" Crowley whispers in your ear.

You bite your lip to suppress a grin, "Yes sir, yours."


	4. Chapter 4

You sit on the motel bed, cleaning your gun and reloading it for your next hunt tomorrow. Sam is doing research on the computer at the kitchen table, eyes serious and focused. Dean is laying on the other bed, sprawled out and cleaning his favorite knife with a cloth.

It's been a slow night, and the motel room is pretty quiet. You sigh quietly, missing Crowley. He told you that he was extremely busy, handling mutinous demons and controlling Hell. You understand, but you would much rather have him here with you. To touch you; sliding his skin up and down yours. To feel his lips against yours, the way they seemed like they were made to capture you. The way his cock split you wide open, the way you would feel the effects a day later. You whip your head up, realizing you were lost in fantasy and didn't hear Dean's question.

"Huh?" You say, looking at the hunter.

"I said you did a good job yesterday against that shape shifter." You beam at him; a compliment from Dean really meant something.

"Thanks Dean!" You answer happily.

He props himself up, sitting on the edge of the motel bed, knees slightly brushing yours.

"Really though, you are an amazing hunter, smart, fast, tough."

You blush a bit, overcome by Dean's compliment. "Gee Dean, aren't you being sweet tonight? How drunk are you?" You tease. He gives a forced chuckle, awkwardly rubbing his hand at the back of his neck.

"I just thought you should know how amazing you are. That you deserve the best." He says completely serious. His face leans in, and he is suddenly a little too close. You stare into his green eyes, confused by his sudden interest.

"Thanks Dean" you say carefully, suddenly a bit suspicious.

"Yeah, you deserve a man who's good, who can protect you" and he slowly places his hand on your knee, and you have to fight the urge to jerk it away. Oh, this just got awkward.

"I know Dean, but don't worry about me" you say, trying to keep your tone light and casual.

"Look, I can't help it. I...(y/n) I care about you." He's suddenly a little too close, his hand stroking your cheek, "and I want to be with you. I want you to be my girlfriend. You are amazing and I want-"

"Dean" you sigh, wishing this wasn't happening.

"Uh, Dean?" Sam calls, causing Dean to roll his eyes.

"Not now Sam" Dean says gruffly, not taking his eyes off of you.

"But Dean!" He calls a little more forcefully. Dean turns in irritation, before looking at Crowley, who is standing at the foot of the motel beds.

"Shit" Dean mutters a bit dejected.

"Now squirrel," Crowley states calmly, "please take your hands off of my lovely girl." Dean glares at Crowley, his eyes angry. Crowley smoothly stares back, a hint of fire burning in his eyes as he watches Dean slowly back away from you.

He stands up and walks over towards Crowley. "Thank you Dean" he says quietly.

Dean snaps his head toward Crowley, "Fuck you."

"Dean leave it alone. This is stupid," Sam admonishes. You creep over towards Sam in the kitchen while Crowley and Dean stare at each other.

"Dammit Sam, shut up. Fuck you Crowley. She's too damn good for you."

"Oh I agree, a noble hunter shacking up with the King of Hell? Doesn't make much sense to your narrow mind does it?" Crowley asks, his voice edgy.

"You don't deserve her. She should be with me" Dean growls, his voice low.

"Not so fast loverboy. Let me remind you that you spent your time in Hell torturing other souls" Crowley snaps. Your wince slightly, knowing that is a very sensitive subject for Dean.

Dean's lips curl, and he and Crowley begin a heated argument that is excruciating to watch.

"I'm sorry" Sam whispers to you.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Oh Dean's crush on you? Three months maybe, but it didn't get bad till he saw you with Crowley that one night." You sigh, exasperated by the whole situation. You love Dean, but as a friend. You've just never viewed him romantically, but you also hated to know that he was hurting.

"Guys!" you yell, causing Crowley and the older Winchester to face you. "Dean, I had no idea you felt that way. I swear. You are a great guy, an excellent hunter, and an amazing friend. But I don't see you that way, I'm so sorry."

"Dean" Crowley begins, "This little hunter is mine. She chose me. She can walk out anytime she wants, but she won't. You will never be with this gorgeous woman, because I will do everything in my power to keep her. I don't like people touching what is mine, and if it happens again, I can promise you this. I will rip your genitals off and burn them at the stake in the fire pits of Hell! Do I make myself clear?"

Dean juts his jaw out in defiance, looking like he's going to murder Crowley.

"You saw what happened to that Neanderthal at the bar, I don't feel like doing it again." Crowley warns, his voice dangerous. To be honest, this was the most terrifying you have ever seen him. Dean sighs in defeat before storming into the bathroom and slamming the door shut.

You turn to look at Crowley, and he grabs you by the hair, kissing you deeply. His tongue begins its conquest, deep and sensual. A soft moan escapes your mouth as his hand runs up your front to cup you breast. You grind slightly into him, feeling that he is already semi hard. You let your hand wander down his back before grabbing his ass. He moans into your mouth, a deliciously sexual sound that does things to your loins. Your pussy already getting wet for him. You are interrupted by Sam clearing is throat.

"Um, still here guys" he mutters, refusing to look up from his laptop screen. You instantly feel embarrassed, a blush crawling over your cheeks.

"I thought you were busy" you say quietly.

Crowley just shrugs, "I have tabs on you lovey, a little bird came and told me that someone was touching something that belonged to me. Naturally I had to correct the situation." You smirk at him, knowing he cares about you more than he lets on.

"So, don't you have business to get back to" you ask, sad to see him go so soon.

He gives you a wicked grin, "Oh my naïve little pet, you really think I would leave you alone tonight after the stunt that squirrel pulled?" You eye him curiously, wondering what he was planning. "I intend to spend the night with you, cuddling you till you fall asleep, you know."

"You just want Dean to have to watch you with your arms around me."

"Bingo sweetheart" he says before giving you a quick peck on the lips. He leads you over to the bed and you lay down, Crowley sinking in behind you. He snakes his arm around to capture you, pulling your back to his chest. He tangles his legs with yours as his hands absently stroke your breasts. His semi hard cock is at your ass, and you can't help but grind against it, teasing him. He gives a bite to your shoulder blade, part playful part punishment, but you just smile to yourself. You turn your head to give him a goodnight kiss, which he returns with a little lick to your bottom lip. You sink back in, eyes closing. But before you can fall asleep you hear Dean exit the bathroom before groaning in annoyance and disgust. You hear Sam suppressing a chuckle while Dean tries to get comfortable on the couch.

"Mine" Crowley whispers in your ear.

You bite your lip to suppress a grin, "Yes sir, yours."


	5. Chapter 5

This is stupid. You're so mad you can't even think straight. Just keep driving, keep driving. The long expanse of road looks like it's never going to end, dotted by the occasional cactus or dead animal. The drive from Michigan to Nevada is less than thrilling, especially when you are doing it on your own. You sigh loudly, the smell of the cheap Nissan you bought giving you a head ache.

Why couldn't Dean just have relaxed!? He couldn't just leave it alone?

The elder Winchester continued to be jealous of your relationship with the King of Hell. He flirted with you at all times of the day. Soft touches for no reason, standing too close. The compliments became persistent and incessant. One night he even got hammered and crawled into bed with you. And then he kissed you!

You shake your head, trying to push the memory from your mind. This was too complicated. Crowley was the only one who mattered to you, and you were tired of Dean trying to stop you. You liked Crowley...a lot, otherwise you wouldn't be going to Nevada to marry him. That's what people did when they were in love right? Holy shit! You love Crowley. You are madly, deeply, uncontrollably in love with the King of Hell. You've never been in love before, and now you're going to get married.

You turn up the music louder, hoping a little AC/DC will drown out your erratic thoughts. "Jesus Christ I need a drink" you mutter to yourself. You think back to Dean, and get a bit nauseous. At one point you did have a crush on the hunter, one you thought you'd never get over. But then something happened, something to ease the pain of these unhealthy and unrequited feelings. You met Crowley, and you were utterly twitterpated. He was dark and mysterious, sensual, and a bad boy. He helped you forget about Dean. You feel appreciated and desirable with the demon. You blush thinking about all the different ways he has taken you, dominated you, claimed you. But then you think about the other stuff. You smile thinking about the gentle way he teases you. He protects you from everything, even little bugs that crawl into your shower. Whenever you are scared or upset, it's like he can sense it and arrives immediately. You think about how he talks to you, the way he can carry on a conversation for hours, and actually cares about your thoughts and opinions. This is a man who would move mountains for you, but would also just talk to you until the end of time, enjoying your presence. You told Crowley that Dean's incessant flirting was annoying and that you didn't know what to do. Dean was a good friend after all, and you didn't want any troubles with him to alienate you from your friend Sam. You were completely taken aback at his suggestion of marriage, though.

"Let's face it lovey" he had said "we are dynamite together. I've claimed you as mine so why not? Be my Queen of Hell." Wow queen of hell, that's kind of above your pay grade. You liked being with Crowley, he was so sexy, and what girl doesn't want to get married. But, an eternity was a long time, especially with someone who you should be hunting. It doesn't make sense any way you think about it, and yet, a part of you wants to try it. With Crowley, you feel as though you can do anything. You feel worthy of anything. How often does someone make you feel that way?

The memories play through your head like a movie reel. And you can't help the face splitting grin at your mouth. Before you know it you arrive to the Las Vegas chapel; obviously a traditional church was kind of out if the question for this particular union. You see Crowley waiting outside the entrance, dressed in his black suit.

"Isn't it bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?" You call as you exit your car.

"Are you expecting anything to go wrong?" He questions, teasingly.

You give him a kiss, his heated lips capturing yours. Hot and steamy, full of passion, but there was something new. Something you've never felt before.

You smile at him before biting your lip in contemplation.

"What's wrong my little hunter?"

"Do you love me?" He looks at you calmly, as if you asked him what day it is.

"I enjoy your company. I care for you deeply, I find myself very protective of you. Sexually you drive me mad, in the most inexplicably best way."

You smile at his words, but reiterate your question "but do you love me?"

"My sweet, before I met you, I thought of love as a myth told to children to make them feel better about their wretched lives. Even if such a thing existed, I was not sure I'd be able to feel or reciprocate it." Your face falls slightly, but you hide it well. "But" he adds, causing you to look back into his eyes, "I feel something with you. Something that…scares me. I think of losing you and I instantly feel as though I'm being crushed by the weight of the world. I care about you, more than I care about myself. I don't know if love exists, but if it does? I definitely feel it for you, with all of my black heart."

You have to blink back tears, overwhelmed by his beautiful words. This demon feels something for you, and he's scared, but refuses to back away from it.

"Shall we" he prompts, and you follow him into the chapel. Surprisingly it's decorated rather nicely, flowers everywhere, with a man waiting to marry you at the end of the aisle. Crowley snaps his fingers and you are suddenly in a white dress, truly beautiful. "My dear, you are iridescent," he compliments in awe, taken aback by your beauty. You smile back, half ecstatic half scared out of your mind. Is this really happening?

As you begin to walk down the aisle with him you can't help but ask, "Why do you want to marry me?"

"Because I want to spend the rest of eternity with you. To be by your side every waking moment. You care for me the way no one has. You don't try to change me, but you aren't afraid to stand up for what you believe is right. I respect you, and I can't imagine being without you. I'm in love with you, and if this is the way I can prove it to you, I am more than willing to do so."

You fight the urge to hug yourself, a warmth growing in the pit of your stomach, stretching out over every inch of your skin. True Love. A concept you never thought you would find out in the world.

You arrive at the altar with Crowley, but before the man can start the ceremony, the doors fly open.

You become alarmed and turn to look, only to see Dean Winchester storming in. His green eyes filled with desperation. Crowley groans slightly, unamused at Dean's outburst.

"Don't do this!" he yells. You stare at him, unable to think of anything to say. How can he do this to you? Why can't he just see how happy you are with Crowley? You don't want to hurt your best friend, but you deserve to be happy!

"Now Dean-"Crowley warns, tired of Dean's interferences.

"Shut the hell up Crowley" Dean snaps. "Just let me say what I came here to say." Surprisingly, Crowley says nothing and just gives a slight nod. Dean turns his attention towards you, "(Y/n), I know this is totally uncool. I never I thought I'd be that schmuck crashing a girl's wedding, but I care about you. I want to be with you, and Crowley doesn't deserve you. I don't want to let you go. I know you think I'm only interested because I was jealous, but I promise that isn't true. Just give me a chance."

"I did." You state simply. "But you know what? You never wanted me. And as I look at you now, I can honestly say I feel nothing. You are my best friend, but I am in love with Crowley, and you cannot stop me from being with him. He treats me well and keeps me safe. He loves me, and as far as I'm concerned, a person like that deserves to be with me. I don't like seeing you hurting, but I also can't pretend that I feel things for you. If you really cared about me, you would let me make my own decision. And I choose Crowley, and I will pick him every single time."

"I'm sorry" Dean whispers to you. "I will always care about you. And you're right, if I cared about you enough I would realize that…I can't give you what you need. And I never will" He sounds a bit hurt, but also confident in his words. He gives a small smile to you, "Goodbye (y/n)." You smile at him. You care so much for him, but he is right. There was one person meant for you, and it was the King of Hell.

"Good bye" you whisper, before he walks out the doors to the Impala. You stare into Crowley's eyes, which are full of amazement and joy.

"Hurry up" he says sternly to the man. "I need to be married to this woman as quickly as possible."

The pastor looks a bit overwhelmed by the whole situation and fumbles around before clearing his throat. "Umm, sir do you?"

"With every fiber of my being."

"Do you?" he asks, addressing you.

"Of course!" you answer, fighting back giggles.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

"Come here, my love." You jump into his arms as he whirls you around. He kisses you deeply, his lips treasuring your touch. He puts his soul into the kiss, worshiping every part of your mouth. You break apart from the kiss, staring into his dark eyes.

"I still get to hunt demons right?" you tease in between giggles.

He just laughs, "Anything you wish. Those poor bastards won't know what hit them." He plants another kiss on you, squeezing your body to himself tightly as if you might vanish from within his arms. You laugh as you hug him, incandescently happy. Who knows what the future holds for you? There will be challenges, and pain. But there will also be love and happiness. One thing is for sure…you aren't facing it alone.


	6. Chapter 6

This is stupid. You're so mad you can't even think straight. Just keep driving, keep driving. The long expanse of road looks like it's never going to end, dotted by the occasional cactus or dead animal. The drive from Michigan to Nevada is less than thrilling, especially when you are doing it on your own. You sigh loudly, the smell of the cheap Nissan giving you a head ache.

Why couldn't Dean just have relaxed!? He couldn't just leave it alone?

The elder Winchester continued to be jealous of your relationship with the King of Hell. He flirted with you at all times of the day. Soft touches for no reason, standing too close. The compliments became persistent and incessant. One night he even got hammered and crawled into bed with you. And then he kissed you...

You shake your head, trying to push the memory from your mind. This was too complicated, feelings were complicated; this entire situation was fucked up. You liked Crowley...a lot, otherwise you wouldn't be going to Nevada to marry him. That's what people did when they were in love right? And yet that sinking feeling in your stomach refused to desist.

You turn up the music louder, hoping a little AC/DC will drown out your erratic thoughts. "Jesus Christ I need a drink" you mutter to yourself. Heat of the Moment comes on and you groan, hitting your head against the head rest. Dean's favorite song. Fucking perfect. You glare out the wind shield, suddenly angry at all the cacti as if it was their fault for your problems. You can't help but sing along causing memories of you and Dean to flood in.

You had lied to him that first night he hit on you, you viewed him as more than a friend, and you always have. There was something special about Dean. When you first joined the team about seven months ago, you had a massive crush on him. But you had always figured he was too good for you. He was sexy as all Hell, funny, and a truly good man. You got tired of waiting, and once you met Crowley, you were utterly twitter pated. He was dark and mysterious, sensual, and a bad boy. He helped you forget about Dean; you feel appreciated and desirable with the demon. You blush thinking about all the different ways he has taken you, dominated you, claimed you. But then your mind drifts back to that kiss with Dean. It was only two days ago, in fact it's the reason you were leaving. You told Crowley that Dean's incessant flirting was annoying and that you didn't know what to do. You were completely taken aback at his suggestion if marriage.

"Let's face it lovey" he had said "we are dynamite together. I've claimed you as mine so why not? Be my Queen of Hell." Wow Queen of Hell, that's kind of above your pay grade. You liked being with Crowley, he was so sexy, and what girl doesn't want to get married. But, an eternity was a long time, especially with someone who you should be hunting.

You immediately thought of Dean again and that kiss. The reason you were leaving. The REAL reason: you were running from your feelings. Feelings that you thought were gone, that had been lying dormant since Crowley claimed you. Tears start springing in your eyes as you remember the kiss from Dean. He crawled in your bed after staggering through the motel door. You felt the bed sink where his body rolled in next to you. You felt your skin heat up at the proximity if his muscular body. You turned to tell him to get out, but he was so close that his lips were ghosting over yours. He cupped your face, stroking your red cheek lovingly with his thumb. You should have said something, you should have stopped it. But instead he kissed you. And what you didn't tell Crowley, or anyone else; you kissed back. His lips crafted into yours carefully, a soft moan escaped his lips, and you moved your mouth in motion with his. Every nerve in your body was awakened, tingling over your skin. And yet you were utterly relaxed; it felt like you were home. He gently slipped in his tongue, and you let him. You then bit his lip softly, before freezing. You stood up abruptly, grabbed your keys and drove away quickly. You called Crowley, plans were made, and you've been driving to Nevada for the past two days.

The memories play through your head like a movie reel. Before you know it you arrive to the Las Vegas chapel; obviously a traditional church was kind of out if the question for this particular union. You see Crowley waiting outside the entrance, dressed in his black suit.

"Isn't it bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?" You call as you exit your car.

"Are you expecting anything to go wrong?" He questions, teasingly.

You give him a kiss, his heated lips capturing yours. Hot and steamy, full of passion, but what was missing?

You smile at him before biting your lip in contemplation.

"What's wrong my little hunter?"

"Do you love me?" He looks at you calmly, as if you asked him what day it is.

"I enjoy your company. I care for you deeply, I find myself very protective of you. Sexually you drive me mad, in the most inexplicably best way."

You smile at his words, but reiterate your question "but do you love me?"

"My sweet, love is a myth told to children to make them feel better about their wretched lives. Even if such a thing existed, I'm not sure I'd be able to feel or reciprocate it." Your face falls slightly, but you hide it well.

"Shall we" he prompts, and you follow him into the chapel. Surprisingly it's decorated rather nicely, flowers everywhere, with a man waiting to marry you at the end of the aisle. Crowley snaps his fingers and you are suddenly in a white dress, truly beautiful. "My dear, you are gorgeous." You smile back, half ecstatic half scared out of your mind. Was this really happening?

As you begin to walk down the aisle with him you can't help but ask, "Why do you want to marry me?"

"Because it makes you officially mine, and hopefully will keep others away." Crowley smirks. Shit. Is that what this was? Did Crowley just want someone to have, something to control and call his own. You know you mean a lot to him, probably more than anything ever has, but is it enough? You think and can't remember having an actual conversation with him that didn't end with your clothes off. Were you so eager to let him claim you because you were driven by pure lust? Were you that desperate to not be alone? You shake your head. Knowing that Crowley is good to you, and you go well together. But don't you deserve that one thing that the entire world starves for: true love? True love with someone who works beside you day and night. Someone who wants to cuddle you to be close, not because you earned it or to prove something. Someone who has been there for you from the beginning and was willing to fight for you.

Enough! You think to yourself. This is happening now. This is not a bad decision. And your life will be good. You arrive at the altar with Crowley, but before the man can start the ceremony, the doors fly open.

You become alarmed and turn to look, only to see Dean storming in. His green eyes filled with desperation. Crowley groans slightly, unamused at Dean's outburst. Dean stops just a foot from you, frozen to the ground. He looks to you, tears springing in his eyes, and you feel your heart involuntarily clench.

"Don't do this" he whispers. You stare at him, unable to think of anything to say, unable to hear your own thoughts over the pound of your beating heart.

"Now Dean-"Crowley starts, tired of Dean's interferences.

"Shut the hell up Crowley" Dean snaps. "Just let me say what I came here to say." Surprisingly Crowley says nothing and just gives a slight nod. Dean turns his attention towards you, "(Y/n), I know this is totally uncool. I never I thought I'd be that schmuck crashing a girl's wedding. Especially when she looks so happy, and so damn beautiful. But if I let you walk out of my life without fighting, I will never be able to live with myself. I care about you, more than I care about myself. I know you probably don't believe me, and I don't blame you. I don't act like it, but it's true. I don't like to explore feelings because that's how you get hurt. When you joined our team, I never thought I'd fall for you. But I didn't know that there could be anyone so amazing as you. You're so beautiful and intelligent. You are one of the best hunters I've ever met, and you have the biggest heart I've ever seen. I never bothered to pursue you because, why would you ever want me? I've fucked up so many times, and there are so many other options for a girl like you. But please know that no matter what you do, or who you end up with, I want you to be happy. I need for you to be happy, and I only hope that you could find happiness with me. Because no matter who you choose, I will never stop caring about you. I will love you till I die. (y/n), I love you." He lets out a long haggard breath, a few tears betraying him as they roll down his cheek, disappearing in his stubble.

You stare at him. No one has ever spoken to you that way. No one has ever loved you. You feel tears build up in your eyes, overcome by all that has happened. You look at Crowley who has become angry, but is holding it in. He locks his dark eyes with yours, before reaching for your hand. He kisses it softly, his soft lips gently rubbing your skin. You look in his eyes, searching, as if the answer could be found in his face.

"We had a good run" he whispers to you. "Never doubt that I have cared for you. And I care for your enough to realize that…I can't give you what you need. And I never will" He sounds a bit hurt, but also confident in his words. "Maybe not today, or tomorrow, or next month, but someday; you are going to need more than I am willing or able to give. I have enjoyed my time with you my pet. But I think we both realize what needs to happen." He gives a small smile to you, "goodbye lovey." You smile at him. You care so much for him, but he is right. There was one person meant for you, and it wasn't the King of Hell.

"Good bye" you whisper, before he vanishes. You are left there alone on the altar staring at the floor in amazement of what just occurred. You turn your head to Dean who is standing at the bottom of the small steps, gazing at you. His eyes scared and hopeful, as if his entire future rides on you.

"I love you too" you whisper to him. He breaks out in a huge grin, giving the most carefree laugh you have ever heard from the hunter.

"Come here, baby." You run to him, jumping into his arms as he whirls you around. He kisses you deeply, his lips treasuring your touch. He puts his soul into the kiss, worshiping every part of your mouth. You break apart from the kiss, staring into his bright green eyes.

"You couldn't have made that any more dramatic, could you?" you tease in between giggles.

Dean just laughs, "only the best for you babe." He plants another kiss on you, squeezing your body to himself tightly as if you might vanish from within his arms. You laugh as you hug him, incandescently happy. Who knows what the future holds for you? There will be challenges, and pain. But there will also be love and happiness. One thing is for sure…you aren't facing it alone.


	7. Chapter 7

You breathe in deeply, the smell of the salt air tickling your nostrils. The sun shines down, warming up your skin, as you feel the hot sand rub against your back and legs. You smile to yourself, enjoying the gorgeous day. The sea breeze caresses your body, keeping you cool and comfortable. A soft pair of lips greets your mouth, and you grin against them. You sit up in the sand and wrap your arms around Crowley as the two of you watch the waves. What a honeymoon destination. Crowley had taken you to an island no one knew about off the coast of Belize. He knew how much you would enjoy the turquoise water.

"Well my darling" Crowley prompts, kissing your hand, "how has the honeymoon been?" You beam at him, so happy to be married to the demon. This was the last spot on your trip, which included Niagara Falls, Paris, Lake Louise, and an Alaskan cruise. Being Queen of Hell had its perks.

"Oh this is definitely my favorite spot" you respond, leaning your head on his shoulder.

"There's just one problem with it, love" he prompts, causing you to look at him in confusion. This place was utter paradise.

"Really? What?"

"We haven't christened it yet" he whispers, gently tugging on your earlobe. Everything down south clenches, and you feel yourself start to get wet in anticipation.

"Well" you say as you stand up, "That is quite a problem." You take your bathing suit off slowly, watching his eyes quickly dilate, and a bulge grow in his pants. You stand naked in front of him, and he licks his lips at you, looking up and down your body. "But if you want to christen this beautiful island" you continue, "you'll have to catch me first!" And with that you dash away, hearing Crowley chuckle to himself. You run as fast as you can, into the water until you are waist deep. You turn back to see that Crowley has zapped next you, efficiently catching up. You are pretty sure he is as naked as you are, and you have to fight the urge to grab under the water just to check.

"Oh wifey, when will you learn? You can never escape me" He grins pulling you by the waist till you are pressed against him.

"And I'll never want to" you giggle, kissing him again. He responds by placing his hand on your breast, wet from the spray of the ocean. The water makes his hand slide easily around as he plays with your nipples, making them grow hard. "Hmmm" you whisper in his ear "I didn't know demons liked ocean sex."

Crowley laughs as he pulls at your hair, exposing your throat. He kisses along your jaw, trailing his tongue down your neck. "I didn't know demons could love either. But you proved that true as well." You feel giddy, you still get butterflies every time Crowley says he loves you. You put a hand at the back of his head, feeling his soft hair. Crowley playfully dips you into the water, careful not to put your face under. The water soothes the slight sunburn you've got, and it feels great on your scalp and wetting your hair. Crowley brings you back up, the getting himself wet in the process. You kiss him again, your wet bodies now sliding against each other. The rock of the waves moves your hips together, and you can feel his erection rub against your sex. You grab his dick in the water, running your thumb along the head and stroking up the underside. His pelvis bucks into your hand as he moans, your name on his lips.

"That's right baby, say my name," you growl to him. Crowley chuckles, loving how you aren't afraid to show a little dominance anymore. "Say it!" you repeat, and you playfully slap his ass. He looks a bit shocked, but there is an amused twinkle in his eye.

"Oh (y/n), I love the way your hand feels on my cock." You revel in his words as you begin to pump him. He throws his head back in pleasure and you lean in to bite and suck along his clavicle, effectively marking him.

"Oh my dear, didn't know you liked to claim innocent unsuspecting demons."

You grin, "Well someone once taught me, 'I don't like it when people touch what is mine'." Crowley smiles at you as his hips continue to buck into your hand. He grabs your wrists and places them behind your back, rubbing his dick along your lower stomach. You whine, knowing he is so close to your pussy, and he needs to put it in like yesterday.

"Fuck me Crowley. Oh baby, make me feel good" you moan as the water hits gently along your side. You are so turned on that your toes curl, digging into the wet sand.

"Anything for you my dearest" and he lifts you up, momentarily taking you out of the water as your legs wrap around him. He sinks slowly into you, settling you back into the ocean as it wraps around you both. His thick cock fills you up, piercing deep inside as your walls tremble at the expansion. You experience a deep burn, causing you to throw your head back in ecstasy. He thrusts in again, and your legs tighten around hip, pushing him deeper into you. Your nails rake along his back, leaving marks. His hands grip your sunburnt skin, but you can't feel any pain. Just the pleasure of Crowley inside you. Fitting as though you were made for each other. He sets on a rhythm, slowly bucking his hips along with the ocean. In and out, deeper and deeper as he embraces you. And you realize, this isn't the usual pounding you're used to. This was totally different. His eyes pierce into your soul as he watches every face you make, carefully listening to every sound that escapes your lips. He gently kisses your lips, his tongue sliding in and lazily swirling about. He's making love to you, and you moan at the revelation.

"I love you" Crowley moans in your ear, as if reading your mind. You have to fight the tears in your eyes, overcome by how much you care for him. You squeeze him tighter to you as you rock your hips in time with his.

"I love you so much" you whisper back. His cock slides along your walls, slow and delicious and you feel yourself building. The sensation begins in your loins before traveling along every sinew of muscle you have. It seems to be radiating out of your fingertips and toes. Crowley hits your g-spot and you cry out, needing more. He thrusts again, a bit harder, making sure to nail it. You are close, holy shit you're so close.

"Babe" you gasp, unable to say much else.

"Me too, my pet." Crowley responds, thrusting again. "Cum with me." And you lose control, everything in your body clenches before pleasure shoots through, traveling through every vein and artery. You feel it everywhere and you can't think as you hear Crowley call out your name as he finds his release. You are trembling slightly from your orgasm, trying to come down from it, and Crowley holds you tightly. The two of you stay that way, eyes closed, simply holding each other. The waves rock the two of you gently, soothing your sore muscles. You listen to them hit your bodies, loving the way it mixes with Crowley's soft breathing. You lean back so you can face him, and the look on his face makes you melt. For a split second he forgets he is the King of Hell, he forgets that he is a demon. In that moment, in the ocean next to the shore of a small island, he is simply one thing: an incandescently joyous husband who has just made beautiful love to his wife.

"She's gonna be one hell of a hunter" you comment as you hold your baby girl in your arms. She looks up at you, giggling lightly. You are laying against Crowley's chest, his legs capturing your lower body as he leans against the arm of the couch.

Crowley gives a playful bite to your shoulder, "oh you think so?"

"Well of course, hunting is in my blood, and it's in hers too." You state matter of factly. While Crowley ruled over Hell, you still hunted monsters (no demons anymore, unless of course Crowley wanted them dead). In fact you went hunting the day after the honeymoon ended. Crowley wanted you to stay home, to spend your days safe in his mansion, but you convinced him otherwise. As long as it made you happy, he had said.

"Destroying lives and causing mayhem is also in her blood" Crowley reminds, a hint of fatherly pride in his voice. As if on cue your little baby's eyes go black as she grins at her dad.

"Hmmm, what a sticky situation." You say sarcastically. "She's gonna hunt monsters. And if she chooses to follow in your footsteps, I suppose letting her mess with pompous actors and dirt bag politicians is acceptable."

Crowley dramatically sighs, "Oh alright, deal. You little minx." He puts his finger down to play with her hand, and she grabs it, grinning the whole time.

"She is beautiful isn't she?" you whisper, amazed that you could create something so complex and perfect.

"Just like her mum" Crowley whispers.

"She has your eyes" you tease, turning to give Crowley a quick kiss.

"And your iron grip" he mutters as she refuses to let go of his finger.

You think back to when you found out you were pregnant. It was about three months after you had gotten married; Crowley was busy handling an issue in Hell, and you were out hunting a nest of vampires. A blonde vampire, the last survivor, had you cornered. You were ready to take off her head as she closed in.

"Well won't you taste good?" she had said, "Two blood types in you, someone must have gotten lucky recently." She remarked snarkily. And in that moment you were overcome with emotions you had never felt. Terror, confusion, but most of all rage. Rage at this vamp who dared to threaten you and your child. You instinctively knew that the most important thing was the life growing inside you. You charged at her, cutting her head clean off.

When you had gotten home, you had no idea what you were going to tell Crowley. You knew he loved you, but this was something completely new. He was a demon after all, and it had taken time for him to develop the feelings he had for you now. You wanted to be tactful, to plan it out and make the announcement special. You wanted to prepare him. But as soon as he came home you blurted it out. "I'm pregnant because a vampire told me so." So smooth. He looked as though you told him that a unicorn was eating the shrubberies.

"I'm sorry, I don't follow" he responded, confused.

"Crowley, we're having a baby." You said, your breath shaky. You had no idea what kind of reaction to expect, but to your relief, Crowley beamed at you. He laughed happily, hugging you tightly.

"If this baby is a third as wonderful as you, I'll be the happiest demon ever created."

And so your pregnancy continued. Of course you had the weird cravings, the swollen ankles, the morning sickness. But you continued hunting till you were about seven months along, and that was for your baby's safety.

The labor had nearly killed you, but Crowley was there to make sure everything went okay. He had the best doctors and witches kidnapped to oversee the birth. You are a strong hunter, but a human, and this baby was powerful. A half human half demon child is rare, but not impossible. And in most cases, the mother has a difficult time with the childbirth.

But here you are now, holding your baby as her proud father looks on.

"I wonder when she will start dating" you tease, trying to get a rise out of your husband.

"When Hell freezes over" he responds dryly, biting your shoulder again, but you simply chuckle to yourself.

She slowly starts to fall asleep, her eyes losing the battle to stay awake. You cradle her closer, gazing at her tiny face.

"I love you so much" Crowley whispers to both you and her.

"We love you too."

The End


End file.
